Mysterium
Domum Mysterium are well known as information brokers and researchers. It is said that the first Slaves of the Slave Class were from Domum Mysterium. Most of the Domi have dedicated their resources to understanding science and magic as well as other intellectual pursuits. Domum Mysterium is the smallest Domum among the Fana Ekselsorum but is considered one of the more powerful. They were the second Domum to ally themselves with Domus Lusem in order to gain access to materials that Domus Ignis was starting to mine, more specifically arcanium and since all trades had to go through Domum Lusem, their allegiance gave them free access to it. After the collapse, they maintained a strong alliance with Domum Ignis in order to maintain their research. = Banner Colors and Motto = Like all Domi, and especially the Fana Ekselsorum, they have banner colors and motto. Sow Knowledge, Reap Power Mysterium believe that all knowledge is knowable. They gained in strength being information dealers and know the value of learning everyone’s secrets as well as the secrets of the universe. A majority of Domum Mysterium and their allied Domi are mages of some sort. Banner Colors They proudly wear the Domum’s colors on robes and cloaks. Their great libraries predominately show off their banner and the local Domum sigil in the empty space inside the arch. = History in Brief = At one point, Domum Mysterium was a weak collection of scholarly Domi, but they quickly amassed vast libraries and troves of knowledge to become a power that is seen today. Pre-Septumberant For the longest time, Domi Mysterium was a loose affiliation of learned families and collectors of esoteric knowledge. Mysterium was the first Domi to attempt to gather and share that knowledge and create the first Schools of Mastery. Their Schools became so important to the expansion of Fel science and philosophy, as well as the understanding of magic, that they could be seen all over Fel and eventually beyond. Septumberant During the upheaval that was the early centuries of the Septumberant, Domum Mysterium pulled many Domi to their side in the interest of protecting their knowledge. They used what they learned to gain political; and at times, military advantage against their foes that would have rather absorbed them into their Domi than let them stand alone. They forced their seat onto the Septumberant using their mastery of magic. Imperial During the Imperial era, Domum Mysterium massively expanded their libraries and knowledge. They took a world for their own and established their Magna Kuria on a world now called Kolossus and created a massive library and network of schools. Fel from all over the Empire would come to master magic and other skills. Since the political climate was far more stable than it had been for millennia, Mysterium dedicated themselves almost exclusively to research and exploration. Collapse As the Empire collapsed, they quickly maintained alliances with Domum Ignis and forged a tentative alliance with Nokte. Domum Mysterium had no interest in the next round of fighting that was going to take place and instead, gave their skills to whomever needed them. Mysterium kept Kolossus open for many to still gain and education, but Mysterium quickly learned that the knowledge can flow both ways if they pay attention. = Political Position and Structure = Mysterium has some basic similarities to any other Domi, but they do have some key differences. Magus, Magus Apprentice, and Court Magician Mysterium has many Domi under their banner. The Magus takes the role of leading Domum Mysterium with Magus Apprentice take on the day to day responsibilities of maintaining the Domum. The court Magician maintains the near endless network of mages. Under the Magus, the Domi has a singular purpose of acquiring knowledge and strength. He commands the functionaries of Domum Mysterium to keep the scholars free to do what they do. He also has the authority to muster the Wardens and the Warmages when needed to defend Mysterium claims and interests. The Court Magician is purely dedicated to know everything that is possible and advising both the Magus and the Magus Apprentice. Nobles The noble class of Mysterium society are the bonded scholars. They don’t intermingle downward very often, choosing to stay in their towers and study and perform research, adding to the vast knowledge of the Kolossus’ library. Some of the lesser nobles are known for being instructors, teaching what they have learned to the next generation of mages and possible scholars. Slaves Slaves are normally used for manual labor. Kolossus has the largest population of Succubi to power their spells. Slaves do most of the manual labor as expected. They hold a section of Slave Guard to supplement their lack of ground forces. Standing Military Under the instruction of the Court Magician and the Magus Apprentice a small army of Warmages and Wardens are established. Wardens have mastered warfare in almost all of its forms while the Warmages have learned to cast devastating spells. Because of their lack of ground forces, they use large legions of Slave Guard. = Overall Philosophy = To Mysterium, all knowledge is knowable; it’s just a matter of time. To them, the accumulation and use of knowledge is far more valuable than anything material. This ability to accumulate and protect knowledge, even the most esoteric and damaging has made them a force to be reckoned with.